Tríos
by Samantha Nicols
Summary: Vaya líos en los que puede meterse un hombre por culpa de una mujer...


**Bueno, aquí estoy fastidiando (?) Espero que no, bueno, este es un OS que me ha pedido mi pequeña hermana Rumira, a lo mejor no es lo que ella esperaba pero bueno… traté de hacer algo diferente. A ver que les parece, mi pequeña espero te agrade, si no luego me dices. **

**Sin más los dejo leer, nos veremos en otro loco invento de esta mente interminable creadora de ideas y situaciones locas. Hasta pronto. **

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos. **

**Aclaraciones: **

Narración.

— Diálogo —

**Advertencias: **

Universo Alternativo.

OoC en los personajes.

**Personajes: **Madara | Mito | Hashirama.

**Género: **Humor | General.

**Clasificación: **T.

* * *

**Tríos. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bufó, resopló, gruñó y miró de reojo a su compañero de sofá. Bramó y chasqueó la lengua.

— Pareces un animal enjaulado. — musitó su compañero, paseando sus ojos marrón con cierto nerviosismo por la amplia y elegante sala de estar.

Los muebles de madera delicadamente tallados y barnizados, los libros y licores se veían tras las puertas de vidrio como si fueran escaparates de cristal, los mullidos sillones color crema invitaban abiertamente a tomarse una siesta; lo que sería muy agradable. Si su querido y adorable compañero y _"amigo"_ no quisiera asesinarlo con una sola mirada.

— ¿Qué carajos haces aquí? — preguntó con esa indiferencia suya impresa en su honda, ronca y viril voz; en la que se detectaba un pequeño deje de molestia.

Y no era para menos, se suponía que estaría ahí a solas con ella. Ah, pero no, él no podía quedarse tranquilo y quietecito en su casa, no, tenía que estar ahí y con el método más tonto…

— Tú tuviste tu oportunidad. — habló de nuevo el chico de cabellos tan oscuros como la noche al igual que sus enigmáticos ojos ónix —. Tenías que quitarme la mía. — replicó irritado cruzándose de brazos.

Bufó de nuevo y rodó los ojos con fastidio.

— Oye, yo no planeaba que me descubriera. — masculló el otro de larga cabellera.

El azabache lo miró como si estuviera de broma.

— ¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces que demonios hacías escondido detrás de esas macetas si no esperabas que te descubriera? — inquirió sardónico.

Solo a él se le podía ocurrir semejante estupidez.

¿Cómo rayos no lo iba a ver? Si su cuerpo era más grande que las macetas del jardín y su cabeza resaltaba como globo.

— Madara, ya te dije que…

— ¡Me importa un rábano lo que dijiste! — profirió airado — ¿Qué esperabas encontrar? No la voy a violar. — continuó — ¡Cállate! No estoy tan desesperado. — aseguró al verlo con intenciones de abrir la boca.

— Como si no lo hubieras pensado… — murmuró frotándose las manos sudorosas en los pantalones negros del colegio.

Madara entornó los ojos iracundo. Sí, era verdad que había tenido fantasías con ella pero no era para tanto, tampoco se había enloquecido.

Más antes de que se le ocurriera decirle algo, el ruido de las escaleras de madera al ser bajadas se escuchó bastante cerca; el sonido era suave y hueco, más no como el golpeteo de tacones. Si no más bien como de pies descalzos.

— ¡Chicos! — profirió alegremente una voz femenina.

Ambos giraron sus cabezas como atraídos por una fuerza superior encontrándose con la grácil y esbelta figura de Mito Uzumaki, su hermosa cabellera rojiza se encontraba atada por dos moños que le otorgaban un aire aniñado, típico de una adolescente de 17 años. Aunque su rostro parecía más angelical, agraciándola con una inocencia exquisita.

Sus ojos viajaron por el cuerpo de la pelirroja, abrieron la boca un poco sorprendidos por las diminutas prendas que llevaba puestas.

— ¡Lo encontré! — exclamó mostrándoles un paquete con una forma un tanto extraña, no obstante, sus ojos brillaban con picardía y una sonrisa sensual y maliciosa.

El par tragó en seco… ¿En qué rayos se habían metido?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Quince minutos después…

— Ten cuidado donde metes tus manos. — gruñó Madara, el otro lo observó e hizo una mueca de pleno disgusto.

— Y tú las tuyas. — respondió.

El azabache lo ignoró, estaba muy ocupado mirando las torneadas piernas de Mito, su piel era tan tersa como la seda; lo supo porque acababa de rozarla levemente; y tan blanca como la porcelana.

— Ya estoy cansado de que me estés tocando. — inmediatamente giró su cabeza hacia su querido e inoportuno compañero.

El giro fue tan brusco que pudo haberse roto el cuello de no haberlo calculado.

— ¡Yo no te he tocado! — profirió indignado.

La pelirroja soltó un tenue jadeo que a ambos les erizó la piel.

— Oigan… podrían dejar de discutir y concentrarse en mí. — pidió dulcemente la Uzumaki.

— Sí, claro. — contestaron rápidamente al unísono.

Se miraron entre sí y torcieron el gesto en desagrado.

— Bien. — sonrió Mito.

Segundos después se escuchó un gemido, tan repentino y apasionado, a ambos les recorrió un latigazo de excitación. La posición de los cuerpos era provocativa, estimulante y daba una fricción extraordinaria, hasta que…

— ¡Madara! — se oyó un irritado grito.

Las piernas les temblaron y los tres perdieron el equilibrio, cayeron al suelo haciendo un sonido sordo y hueco como costal de papas.

— Au. — se quejó Mito.

— Carajo… — rezongó Madara sobándose la cabeza, en la caída Mito le dio un codazo y su compañero le dio con el zapato — ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, Hashirama?! — exclamó cabreado intentando salir de ese maldito rompecabezas humano que habían formado ellos tres.

Tuvo que hacer malabares para no aplastar a su compañera pelirroja, aunque su robusto cuerpo y la posición no lo hacía nada fácil… tenían las piernas enredadas entre sí, él estaba entre las de ella y Hashirama, el brazo izquierdo en una posición tremendamente incómoda y dolorosa, dificultándole para sostenerse y casi había enterrado la cara entre los generosos senos de Mito.

En pocas palabras hacían un sándwich humano bastante extraño y desproporcionado.

Claro, en otra situación no le molestaría estar así, pero no con Hashirama debajo de ellos aleteando como ave moribunda y gritando que se levantaran porque lo estaban aplastando. Aunque… no era mala idea quedarse ahí un rato más hasta que perdiera el conocimiento y así podría continuar con su cita con Mito.

— ¡Te dije que no me tocaras! — gritó Hashirama apartando como podía la mata de cabellos de la Uzumaki que lo asfixiaba.

Apenas podía saltar la cabeza desde su posición, sus ojos marrones lanzaban rayitos hacia Madara que le sonreía orgulloso, pues su postura no era tan engorrosa ni sofocante.

Maldito fuera el Uchiha…

La pelirroja ni siquiera se había quejado, tenía el rostro sonrosado por la sugerente y vergonzosa posición pero no había dicho nada, más sus ojos oscuros brillaban de una forma que podía catalogarse como… Lujuria…

— ¡¿Es qué acaso eres gay?! — y eso los bajó a ambos de su nube.

Decir que se dieron un tortazo contra el suelo era decir poco, la interrogante o más bien, acusación del Senju consiguió que el azabache colocara un gesto enojado e indignado, sin contar la mirada iracunda que había en ese iris muy similar a un pozo negro. Mito contempló las atractivas facciones del Uchiha y casi ríe por lo gracioso que le pareció ese gesto.

— ¡Estás loco! — articuló levantándose bruscamente y rozando sin querer ciertas partes de su compañera provocándole un cosquilleo, que ni notó.

Sin embargo, no olvidó su caballerosidad y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. ¡Mentira! Lo que quería era alejarla del calumnioso y metiche de Hashirama, que ya estaba ganándose un viaje todo pago directo al hospital.

— Pues no encuentro otra explicación para que me toquetees tanto. — acusó también levantándose sin ayuda de nadie.

— ¿Te estás escuchando? ¿Estás loco? — interrogó creyendo seriamente que lo estaba —. Créeme, si fuera gay el último hombre en el que me fijaría serías tú. — y ahí su inteligencia se fue a pique.

Escasos segundos después se dio cuenta de la estupidez que acababa de decir, quiso abofetearse por idiota. Mito abrió los ojos como platos, parpadeó una y otra y otra vez mirándolo, sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

— Ah… entonces si lo eres. — afirmó el Senju con el único objetivo de incordiarlo, y la sonrisa burlona era un ingrediente más para sacarlo de quicio.

— No, no soy gay, Hashirama. — rebatió el azabache.

Para ese momento la pelirroja ya se había dado cuenta de por donde iba la cosa y ahora los miraba divertida, verlos discutir era entretenido. Quería saber hasta donde llegaba ese par.

— Eso no es lo que dijiste hace un rato…

— ¡Ya te dije que no soy gay! — profirió alterado.

— Aunque eso no tiene nada de malo, nosotros vamos a seguir queriéndote. — le sonrió al Uchiha, parecía una sonrisa amistosa e inocente, hasta sincera. Pero detrás había una tremenda burla escondida, Madara lo miró de forma potencialmente mortal y él tragó en seco —. Bien, bien, no eres gay. — concedió, mejor no tentarlo… —. Aunque sigo teniendo mis dudas… — murmuró, sí, lo mejor era no provocarlo pero él tampoco era un santo y esta oportunidad valía oro.

El Uchiha llevó las manos a su cabeza y se agarró sus cabellos negros, largos y espesos en un gesto de plena desesperación e impaciencia. No había persona más capaz de sacarlo de sus casillas en tiempo record que Hashirama Senju.

— Senju… — bramó entre dientes.

— Uchiha… — contestó el aludido.

— Hashirama… — advirtió.

— Madara.

— ¡Mito! — gritó sonriente la pelirroja.

Los dos voltearon a verla como si se le hubiese zafado un tornillo.

— Como están diciendo nombres creí que debía decir el mío. — respondió inocentemente encogiéndose de hombros.

¡Por Kami! Madara quiso darse un golpe con la palma de su mano en la frente.

¿Cómo es que había terminado en esa situación tan estúpida, incómoda y embarazosa?

Los tres habían terminado en medio de la sala jugando twister y aun se preguntaba… ¿Cómo carajos terminaron tres en lugar de dos? ¿Cómo es que su cita y segura conquista se arruinó?, dirigió sus ojos negros al objeto culpable de que todo se viniera abajo; Hashirama Senju.

— Oigan chicos, solo es un juego. — habló de nuevo la Uzumaki —. Tocarse es parte del juego y no es intencional.

No… si eso lo sabían. Pero Hashirama se había dado a la tarea de fastidiarlo. A lo mejor era porque el día de su cita con Mito había sufrido un… _"pequeño accidente"_ con un escalón y terminó cayendo de bruces en un charco de lodo y agua sucia.

Una diminuta y maliciosa sonrisa se formó en los labios del Uchiha. Oh, sí… todavía recordaba la cara del Senju y como solamente resaltaban sus ojos marrones entre todo ese lodo que tenía pegado a la cara, parecían dos platos soperos a punto de salirse de sus cuencas.

Reprimió una carcajada ante el recuerdo, tuvo que morderse la lengua para no hacerlo.

— Mejor continuemos con el juego. — sugirió Mito.

— No. — se impuso el Senju —. Mejor juguemos otra cosa, no quiero que Madara se excuse en un tonto juego para manosearme. — agregó en tono tranquilo, aunque el resplandor de su mirada marrón decía otra cosa…

Sin embargo, y contrario a lo que se esperaba; el azabache sonrió con picardía que hacía juego con su sonrisa, no presagiaba nada bueno…

— A lo mejor eres tú el que se siente atraído por mí y no puedes negarlo. — le insinuó, Hashirama quería jugar, pues juego le iba a dar.

Éste abrió los ojos sorprendido porque le estaba siguiendo el juego.

Mientras que Mito se tapó la boca para no romper en carcajadas, el Uchiha también se tragó las suyas. La expresión de Hashirama era todo un poema digno de fotografiar.

— B-Bueno… — se cortó la Uzumaki y respiró hondo, aunque no pudo reprimir la diminuta risa divertida —. Mejor vamos al estudio a jugar ajedrez… con suerte y no pelearan por eso también. — concluyó.

Enseguida salió de ahí siendo vista por dos pares de ojos lujuriosos que recorrían sus esbeltas piernas, apenas cubiertas por ese diminuto short blanco que marcaba la perfecta forma de melocotón de su trasero… en un inesperado giro y ajena a los pervertidos pensamientos de ese par les pidió que la siguieran. Éstos no tardaron en darle alcance, no sin antes mirarse entre sí con superioridad y desafío.

Otra batalla se libraría entre ellos, haber quien sería el ganador, el más inteligente. Pero sobretodo… quien se llevaría la recompensa…


End file.
